


Voyeurs

by twilightHDfan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Pendragon stays late every Friday after soccer practice to workout and then shower, the girls set up a camera to watch him shower (to get him out of their system. That's all. They're not creepy pervs). They get the surprise of their life when dorky maths teacher Mister Emrys joins the Coach in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary** \- Written for kinkme_merlin prompt - Coach Pendragon stays late every Friday after soccer practice to workout and then shower, the girls find a way to hack into the school's security cameras to watch him shower. They get the surprise of their life when dorky maths teacher Mister Emrys joins the Coach in the shower.  
>  **A/N** \- Thank you to everyone who commented on the prompt. I will be replying to you guys to say thanks there to but just thought I should do it here. Took me so long to post myself because of real life *sigh*

Sophia, if you don’t hurry up, you will miss it,” Vivian said, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

She couldn’t help the way her heart was racing, the excitement that was running through her, as she took in the perfect male specimen in front of her eyes. Coach Arthur Pendragon was possibly the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. With his blonde hair, blue eyes and chiselled body, he could’ve been a model.

She was very glad he wasn’t, cos if he was she wouldn’t be watching him as he undressed for his shower. She felt a little bad about sneaking into the locker room and hooking up a camera, but then the girls would remind her that it would just be a one off, just so they could get the Coach out of their system and stop watching the man like creepy perverts.

Which they definitely weren’t. They were cheerleaders, popular, in the ‘in’ crowd. Coach Pendragon, call me ‘Arthur’, was just something they needed to get out of their systems once and for all.

“Do you think he knows how hot he is?” Helen asked, leaning forward in her seat, licking her bottom lip.

“Oh, he knows it,” Sophia answered, taking her seat next to them.

Vivian swallowed hard as she watched Arthur turn on the taps, checking the water before taking his shorts off.

“Oh my-”

“Is he real?”

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Vivian finished, eyes taking in the toned body, watching as the water sliced over the man. She couldn’t help but look at the man’s cock, wondering what it look like when it was hard, what it would feel like if she was to walk in there and wrap her hand around it and pump slowly.

Arthur ducked his head under the water, shaking his head a few times, before reaching out and grabbing the soap. Vivian held her breath as his soapy hands ran over his body, biting her lip as she leant forward, wishing she could fall through the screen and into the locker room.

“He’s ruined me for the boys of this school,” Helen murmured, Vivian nodding in agreement. None of the boys would ever come close.

“Is that Mister Emrys?”

Vivian’s head snapped up, looking around the empty classroom, before looking back at the screen, realising that Sophia had meant in the locker room.

“Is he talking to Coach?”

Mister Emrys, call me ‘Merlin’, was indeed talking to Arthur, small grin on his face. Standing there in the locker room Merlin didn’t look anything like the dorky Maths teacher that Vivian had. He was still wearing the ridiculous glasses and suit that didn’t quite fit him, but his grin, the way his eyes lit up, his face shining; he looked like a sexy model dressed up as a nerd.

Arthur had turned to talk to him, leaning back against the wall and letting the water run over his body. Vivian never really got how men were so comfortable being naked in front of each other, but Arthur and Merlin were clearly saying something to each other.

Vivian felt her breath catch as she saw a sexy grin cross Arthur’s face, and she wished it was her that was in the locker room. She watched as Merlin walked closer, his eyes sparkling as he said something, and in that moment she wished she’d put the sound equipment up too.

“Is he … is he getting into the shower?”

Helen was right, Vivian realised, as she watched the geeky Maths teacher start removing his clothes, folding them and putting them onto the bench before-

“Is he getting into Arthur’s shower?”

Vivian felt as shocked as Sophia, as she watched Merlin strut into the same cubicle as Arthur, moving right into the Coach’s personal space. Arthur was watching him with amusement, eyes lighting up, before Merlin reached up and-

“Are they _kissing_! Why are they kissing?”

Vivian couldn’t answer, as she watched the two men devouring each other, their bodies moving together, sliding together. Arthur’s hands ran down Merlin’s back, before cupping the Math teacher’s arse, pulling them closer together. Their hips moved against each other, Merlin’s head leaning back as Arthur bit along his jaw and down his neck.

Merlin bit his lip as Arthur sucked on his neck, their hips moving faster together, Merlin gripping onto Arthur’s shoulders.

“Am I the only one who thinks this is kind of … hot?” Helen asked.

Vivian only nodded, not wanting to drag her eyes away from the screen, feeling heat run through her as she watched Merlin push Arthur away and drop to his knees. He looked up at Arthur, before leaning forward, clearly saying something before sucking in Arthur’s, now extremely erect, cock. Merlin had clearly down it before, his head starting a quick bobbing rhythm.

Arthur’s head fell back against the wall, his hands resting on Merlin’s head, fingers gripping as his mouth fell open.

Vivian really wished she’d put the sound equipment up.

She could tell that Arthur was saying something, talking to Merlin as the man went down on him, and she really wanted to know what the Coach sounded like as he came apart. She couldn’t help but lean forward, letting out a small gasp when Arthur clearly came, the man’s face showing his pleasure, as he bit his lip, eyes scrunching shut.

She’d been so focused on Arthur that she hadn’t realised that Merlin was jerking himself off, and she kind of wished she’d put a camera at an angle that would’ve shown her the other man’s face, wondering if he looked as good as the Coach had when he’d come.

The two men stayed in the shower for only a few more moments, before Arthur turned it off, reaching down and pulling Merlin to his feet, leaving a slow, lingering kiss on the Math teacher’s lips. Merlin said something, Arthur throwing his head back and laughing, before the two men headed off to get dressed.

“So do you think I could get a copy of that?”


End file.
